Prodigy Ace
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Rule number one: Don't mess with Ratchet's sparkling.
Don't own Transformers Prime sHUTUP NONE OF YOU DO EITHER.

* * *

Ratchet was working as slowly as he could without being suspicious. He knew Megatron was just using his research, and he knew his reputation was well-known among the Decepticons. The cranky, grumpy, cantankerous medic Autobot that'd toss a wrench at your helm if you weren't careful. He could work slowly if he felt like it, and they'd face his anger if they didn't like it; and hopefully the slowness would give Optimus and the others time to find a way to rescue him.

Raf was a little kid. This was obvious to anybody that met him. As such, he tired eventually and needed rest. And after working almost two days straight on the homing flyer they were gonna use to find Ratchet, he was exhausted. Optimus was looking at him worriedly as the human groaned, rubbing his eye as he fought to stay awake. "Rafael, if you require rest then I think it best if you did so now. While there is a period of silence."

The brunette shook his head, wobbling on his feet as he stood. Even Ultra Magnus was concerned, frowning as Raf set the flyer into the air in a clumsy flight pattern; it was slowly getting smoother in motion. "Prime is right, native. You look ready to drop on your feet. You should go recharge while you can." Raf shook his head again, a little stronger.

Miko rolled her eyes and grabbed the controller, handing it to Jack. She then picked Raf up around his middle and started for a corner of the bunker. "Restings' whatcha need, Raf. And don' even think 'bout tryina' weasel your way out-" She paused, turning to Optimus and the other bots with a sigh. Raf was already out like a light in her arms, his own curled up to his chest. A tiny whimper escaped him, and Miko's face face. "...Don' worry Raf. We're gonna get Ratchet back. I promise." He whimpered again and she carried him to one of the couches in the corner, covering him up with a blanket.

Optimus watched, wondering when it was that Raf and Ratchet became so close. He could see Ratchet in Rafael, the medic's habit of rolling his eyes at questions, his mutters under his breath, and even his temper, all imprinting on Raf easily. Even Bumblebee had been surprised by it; the scout taking it in stride easily from dealing with Ratchet, but his charge...

Fowler leapt back in a panic as the alarms went off, telling them that Decepticons were approaching the area. He watched as the others disembarked, along with Jack and Miko who had the Cybertronian armor with her, leaving him with Smokescreen and the snoozing Raf. He sighed, plopping down next to the homing flyer. "Can't get a break for even a second." Smokescreen made a soft laughing noise, going over to observe Raf in his sleep. "Hard to believe this little guy is helping us with such a huge task." Fowler rolled his eyes; Smokescreen was still such a wet-foot in his eyes. "You'd be amazed at half the stuff these kids've helped with even before you arrived, soldier." Including saving his own life.

"Miko's told me." The bot responded with a chuckle, extending a finger to lightly poke the blanket back over Raf's shoulder, the covering having slipped off as the child turned over in slumber. "What really amazes me, though is how much the kid's working for Ratchet's sake. I thought that he didn't like anybody." Fowler chuckled quietly as he leaned against the staircase. "Even I'm surprised at that. But lookin' back, I guess I shouldn't be. He and Raf seem to work well as a team. It's like they're connected or somethin'."

"Oh, I'd hope so. If they were, it'd make him a better bargaining chip."

Smokescreen's blasters went up as Fowler dove for cover behind the mech's leg, looking around in panic. "Ah ah, Autobot." Smokescreen cried out as his arm was twisted back, several of the Decepticon minions holding him in an arm-lock. Knock-Out calmly strolled into view. "Now now, none of that. You'll wake the baby." The red mech had a poison honey tone as he looked at Raf with a malicious grin. Smokescreen figured it out instantly, and rammed his arms back against the 'Cons holding him. "Fowler get the kid out of here-" His knee joints bucked as Knock-Out delivered a punch to his midsection that forced the air out of the Autobot. "That won't do."

Smokescreen clenched his jaw as Knock-Out strode over and plucked Raf up easily, Fowler swatted away with the Con's finger being flicked. Raf was gently slid into the specimen container, the blanket and pillow making a small nest inside the tube. Raf curled up, unaware of what was going on, clutching the pillow. Smokescreen was enraged, and tried to raise his blaster even as a groundbridge was opened up inside the bunker. Knock-Out walked by with ease, the minions stomping on Smokescreen's body hard before transforming and flying into the gate. Fowler groaned as he shakily stood from where he'd fallen into a pile of equipment. As the bunker doors were thrown open by a frantic Bulkhead and Bumblebee, both he and Smokescreen shared a look of despair. Optimus and Arcee glanced around, before all stares settled on the human and the mech currently pulling himself from his own imprint in the ground.

"They took Raf."

* * *

Starscream grinned at Ratchet's scowl, the medic still working as slowly as he could despite the Seeker's antagonizations. Knock-Out approached them both as Ratchet turned back to his work inside the locked room behind bars. "Now see here, Autobot. You'd better hurry up with the synthetic Energon. Megatron is tiring of your slow pace tactics..." The Seeker grinned wider and took Raf from Knock-Out, who stepped back as far as he could. "Ahhhh, one of your little human pets has joined us." Ratchet froze. Starscream tapped the container's top as he continued, not noticing Ratchet approaching the door. "He's so tiny I could likely crush him in my- ghhhk!" Knock-Out was eternally glad he'd given Starscream the task of riling the medic. Starscream was now pressed up against the door grate, his neck being squeezed in Ratchet's grasp. The medic looked beyond infuriated, green seeping into his eyes darkly.

"Unhand my Sparkling this instance, you wretched slagger, or I'll dismantle you right where you stand." The hiss had rage and power behind it, and Starscream was instantly cowed. The container passed through the bars, and into Ratchet's hand. Starscream was released, and the Seeker threw himself to the wall, gasping and gagging as he massaged his throat. Knock-Out blinked and looked at Ratchet, who was fiddling with the container to get it open, his movements frenzied. Knock-Out didn't know when it'd happened, but he now realized that bringing the human designated Raf was the best plan yet; Ratchet had adopted the human, not as a pet like they initially thought, but as his own offspring.

Meaning that, to keep him safe, the medic would do anything. Even speed up his work. A very wicked grin spread across his face-plate as Ratchet held the human close, an angry thrum of huffs escaping the medic as he glared at the 'Cons. "Now, good doctor...continue your work."


End file.
